


Honour

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Lesbian Stories [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Canada eventually goes Dark, Dark!Ukraine, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, Ukraine is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After a plan to attack Russia in the night and liberate Ukraine goes wrong, Madeleine is unwittingly left far behind hostile lines when a certain female Ukrainian offers to help her, but it's at a cost. Madeleine will have to leave her country and her people behind, and live with the very personification of Ukraine herself, if she chooses to accept.





	1. 1952

Canada groaned as she regained consciousness, looking around her as her head throbbed. She knew it was the outrage of her people being released from its mental state. She hadn't been against it, yes, but since she was a military leader, she was 'asked' to lead her soldiers into battle within the Crimean Peninsula. It'd been a SNAFU from the start of the airborne landings.

The Soviets had known their exact size, their strength, before it had even began. And it was all thanks to a spy. Oh, Madeleine knew who it was, yes, but he'd knocked her out and left her as the Canadians pulled out of the peninsula. He'd been gunned down seconds later, before he'd made it to the extraction point. She winced as the currently raging Korean War pounded her skull, and she knew she'd lost a lot of good soldiers.

"Hey." She heard someone say, and she gingerly rolled over. There, in front of her, was the person she'd come to help. And now Ukraine was helping her. The Ukrainian looked around at the amount of bodies, Soviet and Western alike, before grabbing her under the armpits and pulling her away from the battlefield. The Canadian woman blinked a few times before she passed out.

A few hours later, she stirred from her sleep, feeling a comfortable surface under her back. She smelled the familiar smell of a warm dinner being cooked. Madeleine blinked a few more times before her sight returned properly, then jumped as she heard a chuckle. Ukraine chuckled a few more times before she stopped, and smiled warmly. "Your injuries need more time to heal," the other woman explained, "so until they've healed, you're going to have to stay here with me. If you decide you want to stay here after that, you'll need to stay hidden."

"I'm pretty sure that I'll be leaving once I'm healed, Katyusha," she answered. "I may not, it depends." With that said, Katyusha smiled again, and walked out of the room. 

* * *

Ukraine grinned as she left the room, gently rubbing her arm. As far as she was concerned, Madeleine was hers, but only if she chose to stay. No matter what, even if Canada left, Katyusha would find her house (after asking her if she could come over), and date her until the end of time. The sound of water boiling over caused her to hurry up the stairs.

If the Canadian chose to stay, she'd be hers and hers alone. But only if she chose to stay, which was highly unlikely. Ukraine sighed again, and gently turned off her stove. 

* * *

A few days passed, and Madeleine mostly slept, her wounds slowly healing. It was, as far as Ukraine was concerned (and unlike Cuba, since she was actually concerned about her friend's health) going perfectly. Her heart was pounding now as she approached the door to Canada's room. "M-may I come in?" Katyusha asked. 

"Sure!" Madeleine answered, and Katyusha opened the door hesitantly. The room, having been aired out once a day, was a nice warm, and she thought it was like being in a nice warm bath. 

"I-I just wanted to talk to you about something," she said. 

"And what would that be?" Canada asked, and Ukraine blushed. 

"A-about feelings," the Ukrainian confessed. 

"Ok," the brunette said in response. 

"How do you know when you're...in love with someone?" Katyusha asked, nervously. 

"I...I honestly don't know myself," Madeleine replied. "But I'm thinking the beautiful girl talking to me is the one for me." Katyusha's face went a very dark red, and she ducked away from view. 

"I-I guess so," she answered, and moved her lips onto Madeleine's own. The two kissed for a few more moments, then Canada moved one of her hands onto Ukraine's back. Katyusha abruptly stopped, but Madeleine kept a hold of her. 

"Why don't you stay?" The Canadian purred. 

"B-because I don't want to ruin you," the Ukrainian answered. 

"But what if I _want_ you to ruin me?" Canada asked. 

Ukraine nervously licked her lips, before she stood up, apologized, and left before Madeleine could grab her hand. 

The two slightly avoided each other for a week before she returned, with some different ideas. "Madeleine, I have a little...proposition for you," she began. "I want to _abso-fucking-lutely_ ravage you." 

Madeleine flushed. "O-okay." With that said, Katyusha easily tore off her clothes, then grabbed the redhead's clothes, and pulled them off too, leaving them nude. The Ukrainian giggled at Madeleine's blush, then gently took hold of one of her girlfriend's, admittedly, giant breasts (which happened apparently to be the same size as her own), playing with the nipple. Ukraine swiftly crawled into Madeleine's bed, putting a hand on Canada's shoulders. One hand moved down to grasp the other female's soft, but fairly busty butt, and Ukraine smirked. 

"By _God_ , Madeleine, your _ass_ is glorious to touch, let alone see." She breathed into the other woman's ear, one hand still playing with Madeleine's tit. Canada just moaned from the attention to her butt, and the hand playing with her nipple. It was at this point that Ukraine took it into her mouth, and began lightly chewing on it, causing Madeleine to moan louder. Katyusha mentally smirked, and moved her other hand to Canada's crotch, who just moaned slightly louder than before, beginning to roll her hips. 

At this point, it became clear to Madeleine that she would be staying of her own free will. Besides, no one ever really noticed her. One of her hands unconsciously reached out to Katyusha's own breasts, and began toying with it. The two moaned simultaneously, grasping each other with a need ingrained into them by their own bodies. "Oh god!" Madeleine moaned loudly. "Please...please...please don't stop!" With careful timing from Ukraine, the Canadian came. The room certainly felt hot and sweaty, but Ukraine and Canada just gasped and took in deep breathes. 

"Well then," Katyusha said. "That was certainly...entertaining. I'm afraid I have to go now. I guess we'll do this again later." With that said, she walked out of Madeleine's room nude, letting the Canadian see her butt sway with every step as she quickly picked up her clothes. 

"You know," the brunette said to herself. "I think I'll stay. Ukraine is most certainly an interesting host."


	2. 1953

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed, and now Canada is repaying the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be a oneshot.

Canada gripped Ukraine's ass as the two female countries groped each other drunkenly. She pressed her slightly swollen lips to the other female's, one hand reaching down towards Katyusha Cherneko's dripping vagina, and Katyusha reached for hers. "We should...we should take this to the bedroom," Madeleine Williams rasped. Her girlfriend(?) nodded, and began walking towards her bedroom, letting the female Canadian see her equally round butt sway. 

She smiled. Ukraine, even though she was a female herself, could easily be called a womaniser...for Canada at least. The two fucked each other in the fields outside the Ukrainian's home, in the tub (and yes, it included some fisting, Madeleine later thought to herself), everywhere that could be called Ukrainian. In a slight daze, she followed the beautiful woman. Once Katyusha shut her bedroom door, Canada struck, pressing her lips against Ukraine's own, the passionate kissing and drunken groping resuming as the two females returned to their fun. 

Their equally large and heavy breasts pressed against each other, causing the pleasure to go up a few notches. She felt Ukraine grope her ass, and she reached down to take a firm hold of one of her sexy girlfriend's asscheeks. Thinking quickly, Canada pushed Katyusha onto her bed, the kissing uninterrupted as the passion upped itself. Ukraine smiled, gently rolling the two of them over. “And here I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one on top,” she teased, poking one of Canada’s breasts. 

“Yes, oh _god_ yes,” Madeleine breathed. She gasped as Ukraine gently began to finger her vagina, back arching slightly. Canada, thinking rather quickly, pressed her lips to Ukraine's, pulling her down. Katyusha moaned as her breasts connected with the female Canadian's again, but she easily gripped Madeleine's soft, round, _perfect_ butt. 

As far as she was concerned, Canada was hers and hers alone!


End file.
